


Hot/Cold

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: Filler during and after the hangar scene in Promises,  Chiana POV





	1. Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Tidying up my old fics, I found this. The first part was originally posted on LJ, the second, as a follow up, on TF.

“Chiana – Aeryn needs help,” John had said. And Aeryn had accepted her assistance without struggle or protest. With gratitude and a tender touch, even. That was Chiana’s first clue as to just how tinked things were. Now, as they edged slowly away from the docking bay, Chiana had plenty of time to dwell on just how bad a state Aeryn might in fact be in. Although her friend was a burden to the smaller woman, she was nowhere near as heavy as she ought to have been. She must have lost a frell of a lot of weight. And, worse, Chiana could feel the heat radiating off of Aeryn, even through the stupid leather gimp-suit that she was wearing. What was with that outfit, anyway? She was burning up. Bad for anyone. Maybe fatal for Aeryn.

“Where… where are we going, Aeryn?” Chiana breathed. But Aeryn’s head was lolling about now, her eyes rolling up into their sockets, the whites of her eyes showing fully. “Frell!” Chiana hissed, trying to keep them both from falling to the floor, totally unsure where to head to even if she did manage to stay on her feet.

Chiana grunted from the effort and hefted Aeryn’s arm more securely across her shoulder. As she settled into her new pose she caught sight of the blinking eyes of a DRD just paces in front of them. The tiny robot backed up, but kept its attention firmly on Chiana.

“You want me to follow you? Once for yes, twice for no.” The DRD’s eyes blinked once. What John would call the Star Trek system. “Frelling Ooman!” Chiana muttered, half grateful, half angry, as she set off down the corridor, pulling the dead weight of her delirious friend beside her.


	2. Cold

Chiana had thought that she had explored every part of Moya, every nook, cranny, hiding place and bolt-hole. But the cold room that the DRD led her too was new to her. She filed the knowledge of her discovery for later. She was a little disturbed at the thought that old feck-face might know about it, though, especially when she hadn’t. What else did Scorpius know about Moya that she did not?

The room was large, brightly lit, what with the large, free-standing lamp and the transparent panel letting a flood of light spill in through the far wall. A single, high, grey utilitarian bed sprang from one wall, nearly crossing the room. It didn’t look comfortable, but then neither did the tight, all enveloping bodysuit that Aeryn was wearing. Chiana struggled to set Aeryn down on the high platform of the bed, to relinquish her burden. The Sebacean woman must have been perking up in the cold, because she became sufficiently animated to help a little.

“That’s it, Aeryn,” Chiana soothed as she settled her friend. “Have a lie down, get yourself nice and … umm… cold.” Chiana reached out, instinctively wanting to brush hair from Aeryn’s brow, but there was nothing there to soothe away: The gimp suit covered everything. After a moment of vacillation she smoothed her forehead anyway.

Aeryn seemed to force a smile of thanks and then her eyelids seem to grow heavy.

“I’ll be alright,” Aeryn whispered. “Just need to rest.” Her eyes shut completely and her breathing seemed to settle and slow, almost as though she were asleep. 

“Yeah, umm, you…. Get some rest.”

“Go see how the others are doing,” Aeryn commanded, her voice almost inaudible now but no less forceful and determined. Chiana fidgeted on the spot for a few microts, trying to decide whether to stay or go. Finally, deciding that Aeryn seemed settled now and that there was no more to be done, she turned to leave. She had only taken a couple of steps when the sound of Aeryn’s voice caused her to stop and crane her head over her shoulder back towards the bed. She tilted her head and struggled to hear the words.

“Can’t….. trust them.” Well, on that sentiment at least, she and Aeryn were in complete agreement, even if the pair of them might not be united on who exactly ‘they’ might be. 

Aeryn’s breathing settled again and Chiana set off, anxious to discover what everyone else had been up to while she had been seeing to Aeryn.


End file.
